Shinigami Fox
by RosesandEdgars
Summary: The Soul Society has to put up with not one, but two Namikaze after Naruto passed away.  When Naruto decides to be a shinigami, he takes all worlds by storm.  Pre-SS.  No pairings.  Fourth chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**This may just be a one shot story, depends on the reviews I get. Anyway, let the story begin!**

Slow motion running. That's how it should have happened. They never spoke to each other, they never saw each other, and Naruto didn't know the truth about him. Until that day. The day he went to Seireitei.

Instead it was a quiet, awkward moment. Not a single sound was made. Not even the loud Kenpachi said anything. It was just Naruto and him- Minato Namikaze. Naruto didn't believe it at first when that damn Kuchiki (who reminded him a bit of Sasuke) told him that his father was waiting for him. And that he was the captain of the eighth division. Even in death, the Yondaime made incredible feats. Yet, he couldn't make the incredible feat of being alive for his son.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his Shihakushō **(the shinigami uniform) **and bit his lip. Minato scratched the back of his head. The silence seemed to go on forever.

"H-hey, dad," Naruto broke the silence. He was whispering, but his voice seemed to carry out into the whole of Soul Society. "I guess we need to catch up."

Minato nodded. "I guess so too. I didn't expect you to pass away so quickly. You had so much life left. I'm sorry, Naru…"

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Naruto yelled. He clenched his fists and glared at his father. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want a life like that? A life without a family? Growing up without friends to support me? Did you ever once wonder…" Naruto walked towards his father. "…THAT I NEEDED MY DAD?"

And with that, Naruto raised his fist and punched Minato's stomach. Minato gasped in surprise and hunched over. Naruto glared at him for as long as he could, then his ice-cold glare turned warm. His scowl turned into a grin. "I miss you, dad."

Naruto jumped on Minato, who was still hunched over. "Ouch! Naruto, how much ramen have you eaten?" Naruto chuckled. "None, that's one of the reasons I came here. They didn't have ramen outside."

Minato suddenly stood straight, and gave a grave look to Naruto. "Naruto… there's something very, very important I have to tell you…"

…

"WHAAAAAAA?"

Naruto gaped at Minato. He sniffed and started to cry. Minato took his son's hand. "I'm sorry; there was nothing I could do. No matter how hard I tried, the old geezer wouldn't let me invent ramen in here. There's no such thing as ramen in the Soul Society. None of that delicious, juicy noodles…oh god."

Minato too started to wail, and both of the blondes were crying like they were toddlers again. Toshiro scowled. _Great, now we have another ramen fanatic. Does this kid even have a zanpakuto? How did he get into the 13 gotei so quickly? Even Kuchiki had to go to the academy, so why this does this kid…?_

Ukitake smiled. _It's nice to see Minato with his son. Ever since what happened to Kushina, he didn't speak to anyone. He was so… isolated. Now here he is, smiling like that never happened. Poor guy…_

Kenpachi wasn't being happy for Minato and Naruto or wondering how Naruto got to the 13 gotei so fast. He was excited, however, about fighting that whiskered kid. "Brat, you and me are gonna fight one day," he murmured. Yachiku giggled. "Ken-chan," she said, "isn't he the guy that had the Kyuubi inside him? If you fight, I'm watching!"

Kenpachi grinned. "Wonder what company he's in. I'll see if I can get the old man to place him in my squad. Uzumaki Naruto, eleventh company. He'll be having a good fighting spirit."

"Zaraki…"

Kenpachi almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around and came face to face with Byakuya. "…Naruto Uzumaki will not fight you, and he will not be in your squad. I can guarantee that," the Kuchiki said calmly. Kenpachi snorted. "You don't know that."

"Actually I can. I already suggested to the Captain General to _not _to place Uzumaki in your squad. He agrees."

"…I hate you, Kuchiki."

Byakuya turned around, and no one saw the small smirk that flashed across his face. _This may be an interesting experience. Although I don't like the fact that there will be another Uzumaki around. _

That night, Naruto slept in Minato's mansion. He had eaten with Minato at the table, and they talked for hours on end. He didn't want it to stop. But, to Naruto's disappointment, Minato ordered his son to go to bed at ten. "You have an important day tomorrow," the Yondaime had said, "so you should rest. You need your energy, Naruto."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"We start training," Minato had replied. "You though you skipped twenty years of the academy for nothing? You are to be trained under me."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, but first of all," he began, "which squad am I in?"

Minato held up his hand to stop his son from talking. "We haven't thought about that yet. You may be put into my squad…"

"YES!"

"…or Ukitake's, Hitsugaya's, Ichimaru's, or Byaku…"

"NO!"

"…ya's. What's wrong with those people, Naruto?"

Naruto scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Ukitake and Toshiro I can handle, but Gin and Byakuya creep me out! And what's more, Byakuya is like Sasuke! He gets on my nerves," he complained. "Why should I spend another couple thousand years with him?"

Minato patted his son on the back, and gave him the good guy smile. "Don't worry; I'll sort it out with Yamamato. This will work out in the end, Naruto, I promise."

**~The following morning ~**

Minato woke up on the floor of his room. His clothes were piled on the floor, and his zanpakuto rested on the desk. He smirked mischievously and quickly snatched his sword. _Today's the first day_, he thought. _Better wake Naruto up._

The Yondaime was normally not the morning person, but that morning was different: he had to set a fine example for his son. Naruto thinks that he has a perfect pervy jutsu. Minato knows he doesn't. Minato has the BEST pervy jutsu. Ever.

Naruto's room was right next door to Minato's. If Naruto was like his father, then his room should look like a bomb hit it. Which it did.

Naruto loved to sleep in. It was so good, getting that extra moment of sleep. Even in death, he had his old habits. Nothing can spoil this moment. Nothing…

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes somewhat reluctantly. "What?" he moaned. He sat up and stared at his father. "What is it?"

Minato was smirking and had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Behold, Naruto!" he yelled, making hand signs. "The most PERVY jutsu of them all!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Eh?"

"ULTIMATE PERVY NAMIKAZE HAREM NO JUTSU!"

_~Poof~_

Minato was gone. In his place were three naked girls, with clouds covering their privates. But that was enough to make the common man faint. Naruto, however, wasn't the common man. "That all you got, dad?"

"I wasn't finished, Naruto-sama," one of the girls giggled. The girl in the middle stepped forward. "In fact… I was just getting started..."

I cannot say what happened next, but let's just say that Naruto was on the floor and frothing at his mouth, and Minato was laughing like crazy.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK TRICK ARE YOU PLAYING?" Naruto screamed. Minato scratched the back of his head. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT? AND WHY IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN SON?"

Minato tilted his head. "The answer is obvious. I had Jiraiya as a sensei," he answered. Naruto opened his mouth then closed it.

"That explains it."

Minato walked out of Naruto's bed room. "You have ten minutes to get changed and have breakfast. Then I expect you to be at the Kuchiki mansion by eight o'clock."

Naruto frowned. "Kuchiki? Why?"

"Because your trainer for today is Byakuya."

…

"GOD DAMMINT!"

**Meanwhile, in the Kuchiki mansion…**

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the grass in her garden. A small river flowed by her, and if Rukia looked closely she could see small fish swimming in it. The garden was her favourite place in the mansion, because it was peaceful and beautiful. Also it was the only place where servants couldn't nag her. No, she doesn't want some food. No, she doesn't want to sleep in a king sized bed. Yes, she does want to be left alone.

Rukia sighed and gazed at the clouds drifting above her. Naruto Uzumaki was coming to the mansion for a training lesson with Rukia. It was going to be Byakuya, but something urgent came up. So Uzumaki will be training with Rukia for the day. Lucky Rukia.

"I wonder if he's anything like Minato or Kushina. Hopefully he understands things quickly; I don't want to spend my whole day explaining spirit energy and the shinigami missions. But this will be a good way to show off my great artistic skills," Rukia muttered to herself. She stood up slowly and stretched her arms.

She walked inside, and was immediately met by a servant. Rukia smiled at him. "What is it?" she asked. The servant bowed. "Uh… the Uzumaki kid is here, Rukia. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Except he's not willing to co-operate. He's sitting down outside and he won't move," the servant said. Rukia sighed. "I'm coming, don't worry. Take me to Uzumaki."

Rukia followed the servant to Naruto. She could hear people talking very loudly as she walked down.

"This is gonna be a problem."

"NO NO NO!" Naruto screamed. "I WON'T HAVE BYAKUYA AS A SENSEI, AND THAT'S THAT!"

Servants tried to calm Naruto down while Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. _Naruto… why are you doing this to me…_

"QUIET!"

The servants stopped talking and looked up. Naruto stopped complaining as well and stared at the person who just came in. It was a woman, a shinigami. The servants bowed their heads. "Rukia Kuchiki, here is Naruto Uzumaki."

Rukia waved the servants away, and sat down in front of Naruto. The former jinchuuriki scowled. "What do you want?"

"First of all, brat, I want you to shut up. Secondly, Byakuya is not your sensei today. I am," she explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Listen brat, I am not having you as a teacher…" Naruto began.

"…You call me a brat? I, little boy," Naruto glared daggers at Rukia when she said this, "have lived more than ten of your lives. I have been in the shinigami business for much longer than you or your father. So, stop whinging and listen to what I have to say. Or this will happen…"

Rukia got out a pencil and a sketch book. She drew a quick picture, and showed it to Naruto. It was of some sort of dog with a knife through its head. It had yellow spikes on its hair.

"…what is that meant to be?"

"It's you! Good picture, yeah?"

"IDIOT! That looks nothing like me!"

"It does so!"

"Your drawing sucks!"

By then the two were glaring with pure hatred in their eyes. Minato could practically feel the cold coming from the two of them. It was almost like Kakashi and Obito, except neither Rukia nor Naruto were calm. Minato watched as they quarrelled. He narrowed his eyes. "Naruto should stop before..." he murmured.

"Okay brat, you asked for it!" Rukia shouted. "Hakudo number 1!"

Rukia poked Naruto on the chest. "Sai!" Naruto gasped as he felt his body stop moving. His arms crossed behind him, and with that Naruto fell to the ground.

"Now do you see?" Rukia stated. Naruto continued to glare at the Kuchiki. Rukia turned to Minato. "I'll handle him from here, Minato."

Minato nodded. "He's your problem now."

Rukia grabbed one of Naruto's legs and pulled him inside. Minato gave a little wave to his son. "Bye-bye, Naruto~!"

**Well that's that. Maybe. I actually spent a whole day writing that, as I have not started to write the next chapter of Sand Wizards yet. Which reminds me, I've got to get around to that. Meh, I'll do it in maths tomorrow. What? I've got a maths test tomorrow? On FRACTIONS? Holy cow, I don't even know how to divide fractions. I'm screwed.**

**If you review, please let me know if I should continue or not. Please. And I know from my good friend Ariel that someone else has already made a fanfic like this one (Where Naruto meets his Dad in the Soul Society). It's a very popular kind of fanfic.**

**I leave you with this word of wisdom:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that this won't be a one shot. YAAAAY! Also, I need a new summary- I hate the one I have now. PM or review me and give me a fantastic summary!**

**Review replies:  
>Otaku-ka-ren:<strong> She's somewhere…**  
>Ocarina of HOTNESS: <strong>Like I said before, she's somewhere…**  
>Alchemists19: <strong>Thank you for reviewing!**  
>Accidental Child:<strong> Yeah, I'm sure no one else has written about Minato (I cannot say the next few words of this sentence) in front of his son. In Soul Society.**  
>Kyuubisage100: <strong>I can't explain that…yet.**  
>Hanipman: <strong>Naruto was 13 (and a half). Yes, I know he was all sad about Sasuke back then, but you're forgetting- he's Naruto. He can be mentally retarded and still be awesome. And I can make it that Naruto won at Valley of the End. That would be easier. And no, he isn't wearing orange. Soul Society wouldn't allow him to. He's wearing what all other soul reapers wear. **  
>Jin Dante Kazama: <strong>Hmmm… maybe he will, that might be interesting actually.**  
>llllll: <strong>No f*cking way.**  
>Hokage of dragon: <strong>Thanks for reviewing! I feel special, one review in what, 10 hours? ****

Naruto has always hated school. It just seems like a waste of time, learning about unnecessary things that didn't matter. Why should Naruto listen to some old guy drone on and on about the first shinobi war and the why we carry a kunai with us. The answer's so obvious. So you can cut people. It's easy to figure out. And yet, in the room where he sat with Rukia, he began to like it. Sure, they were only talking about hollows and a shinigami's job, but saving ghosts _and _fighting monsters? School suddenly got a lot more interesting. Well, interesting apart from Rukia's drawings. It's either a cross between a rabbit and a small bear or a chibi mutant bear.

"So that's why we fight hollows. Do you understand everything?" Rukia explained. Naruto nodded.

"I think so. We use the handle of our zanpakuto on the forehead of the ghosts in order to let it pass on, and use or zanpakuto to fight the hollows and purify them of their sins. Got it," Naruto said. He felt so proud of himself. It was the first time he got something right in school. Imagine if Sasuke saw him now! He would be so jealous.

Rukia smiled. She may of hated Naruto at first (He insulted her drawing! Who on earth doesn't love Rukia's drawings?), but he was growing on her. Once you sit down and talk to him, Naruto is actually a really nice person. "Correct, Naruto," she replied. Naruto punched the air.

"Yes! I got it right!"

"Yeah, you did," Rukia said.

Naruto suddenly stood up. His eyes widen and his mouth turned into a small 'o'. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked. Naruto's eyes shifted towards Rukia. "I-If there's h-hollows in the world of the living, then would there be hollows in the shi-shinobi world?"

Rukia stood up as well and walked to Naruto. She whispered in his ear, "I don't know. We never actually go there. My brother only went there for Minato. Even he hates it there."

Naruto bit his lip. "Why?" he questioned. Rukia shook her head. She wasn't going to give him the answer. Who knows, she might insult him. But, he needed to know all he could about shinigami.

"I can't tell you," Rukia began. "I have to show you." Naruto grinned widely.

"You mean like an excursion?"

"Yes," the Kuchiki replied, walking towards the door. She opened it and gestured Naruto outside. To Naruto's amazement, it was night time.

"We've gone the whole day learning about all of this?" Naruto questioned, his eyes widening.

"Well, we also discussed zanpakuto…"

"…Shikai and bankai…"

"…the captains and the gotei…"

"…and other stuff as well," Naruto finished. Rukia sighed. "Naruto…did you even listen to the bits about the world of the living and Heuco Mundo?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course I did! I totally listened when you talked about Hocue Mondu!" Rukia shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dobe," she chuckled. Naruto smiled for a second, remembering someone else who used to call him a dobe.

Rukia held out her hand, telling Naruto to hold it while they go to the shinobi world portal. Naruto took it gladly. He wouldn't admit it to Rukia, but the only reason he wants to go to the shinobi world is so he could see his old friends and tutors. _I wonder how much it has changed._ Naruto thought, as he walked quickly with Rukia. _I wonder if I've changed._

They passed hundreds of buildings and what not. Rukia led Naruto so far out that the time they stop they were well out of the Seritei, and in an overgrown forest. Naruto looked around in amazement at the ominous trees and the vines that hung loosely over their heads. "So where is the portal?" Naruto asked, looking around. Rukia pointed to a small tree nearby. The tree was the only thing that wasn't dark in the forest. "That's it?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and drew her sword. Naruto jumped back, eying the sharp blade. "What do you think you're doing with that? You could seriously hurt somebody!" He exclaimed. Rukia ran toward the small tree and stabbed at the air. Naruto widen his eyes as he saw the blade disappear from his view. Only the handle was visible. Rukia turned the handle like a key, and, like magic, a door appeared in thin air.

"H-how did you do that?" Naruto gasped. Rukia pulled out her sword and placed it back in the hilt. "It's basic zanpakuto technique. No biggie," she shrugged.

"…Awesome."

"Thank you," Rukia replied, playing with her hair like an innocent little girl. "Come on, let's go."

Naruto opened the door and was almost blinded by a white light. He raised his hand shielded his eyes. Rukia merely strode past Naruto and entered the light. Naruto slowly advanced after her. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what would happen when he went beyond. "Don't worry," Rukia reassured. "I'm sure that everything will be all right."

Naruto to a deep breath and walked forward. He took one long, last look behind him before everything disappeared from his view. He couldn't see anything, he could only hear and feel. He could hear Rukia breathing softly; he could feel his heart pounding and Rukia's warm hand grasp his own. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Rukia squeezed his hand.

"You can't see, can you?" She whispered. Naruto gave a small nod.

"I was like that at first, too," Rukia replied. "I was just a kid back then; fifty years old."

Naruto turned his head to where he guessed Rukia to be and gaped at her. Or he gaped at nothingness. He couldn't tell. "Fifty…" he muttered. "You must have had a hard life so far."

Rukia was silent for the next moment. Naruto tilted his head to the side. He heard something nearby. He tried to recall what the sound was, and then he remembered. It was the sound of someone crying. "Rukia," Naruto began, "are you…crying?"

"Y-yes," came Rukia's reply. "Sorry, it's just…I've had many friends. And sometimes they…"

"They disappear," Naruto said, finishing Rukia's sentence. He understood Rukia's pain. He remembered the time when Sasuke tried to run away. Naruto closed his eyes and remembered what Sasuke had said back then.

"**Don't make me laugh," Sasuke said. Naruto paused for a second. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLEY KNOW ABOUT ME, HUH? YOU WERE ALONE FROM THE BEGINNING! My pain is from my bonds. How could you know what it's like… to lose EVERYTHING?"**

Naruto almost lost Sasuke. But Rukia… she might have lost someone entirely.

Suddenly a strong wind went past Naruto. "What the…" He said, looking around him. "What was that?"

"It's the wind coming from the shinobi world; the world we are in doesn't have wind, so when you get closer to the shinobi world you get more sensitive to the wind. It feels like a hurricane," came Rukia's reply. Rukia sprinted forward, dragging Naruto behind her. "This way! I can see the trees, we must be here!"

Naruto tried to look straight ahead, but he was still blinded. He blinked, and to his surprise he saw a window ten metres ahead of him. Naruto could see that it was day time, and that he was in the Konoha training grounds, because he could see the three posts, one of them he himself had been tied on on his first training exercise as a true shinobi. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the memory. _So many of my memories are here,_ Naruto thought, gazing around. _If I'm lucky I would be able to find my friends. It would be nice to talk to them again…_

Naruto shook his head. _I keep forgetting, I can't be seen._

Naruto shifted his eyes over to Rukia, who was staring back at him. "What?" Naruto snapped. Rukia got an annoyed look on her face. "You've got an idiotic look on your face. You're thinking of going to visit your old friends, aren't you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows when she said this. She read him like a book just now. It's like she could read his mind. "Yes," he said, looking away from Rukia.

Rukia simply nodded. "It's ok. Anyway, we're here. We're only going to be here for five minutes, ok? Five minutes. Anymore and we'll pass out."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Why?"

"I can't tell you why, but just to warn you- it's not a pleasant experience."

Naruto gulped and leapt through the window. He shivered as his body went past, the sensation was so cold. It was like he was passing through some jelly. The blonde gasped as he dropped down a few feet, and found himself on a patch of grass. Konoha's grass, with Konoha trees and Konoha people…

Naruto started laughing with glee, and rolled over on the grass. "Woohoo! I'm back~!" he yelled. He looked around the training ground. Everything was still the same, like he remembered. He stretched out his arms and gazed at the sky. _Shikamaru's probably doing this right now, knowing him. I wonder what the old team's do…_

**TH-THUMP.**

Naruto gasped and clutched his chest, right over where his heart is. He could feel something in the air, something dark…

"Can you feel it?"

Rukia had just landed softly next to Naruto. She, too, looked like she was in pain. "That's why we don't come here. Because of the Bijuu."

Naruto opened his mouth slightly. "Bijuu? You mean… the tailed beasts? Why are they a problem?"

Rukia glanced at Naruto. "When we first discovered the shinobi world, we thought he needed protecting, just like the world of the living. But… the hollows didn't come here. A, because the only way to get to here is through the portal that we just came through, and B, because even- ugh!- even they are affected by the Bijuu."

She gritted her teeth and grimaced. "But… the amount of spiritual pressure… has gone down… since I was last here. Why is tha…?"

"It's because the Kyuubi is dead," Naruto interrupted. "Now only… eight Bijuu remain." Rukia nodded. Of course, Naruto was the Kyuubi's container, so when Naruto died the Kyuubi died as well.

Rukia bit her lip. She focused her attention on a little lady bug near her, and didn't notice when a certain blonde crept away. Rukia turned to Naruto to say something, but was met by a log.

"Crap!" Rukia cursed. "Where did that brat go?"

She quickly climbed up the tree closest to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

Naruto sat on top of his father's mountain head, gazing at the village he grew up in. He could already see so many familiar faces; Choji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Gai, and Kiba. All were walking around with their heads down. They were depressed for some reason. "I wonder why- oh right, I'm dead," Naruto laughed casually. "Suppose does happen when you get killed by the enemy."

Naruto jumped down onto the top of the Hokage mansion. "I wonder if I can still do this."

Naruto made a familiar hand sign, and a Naruto shadow clone appeared. Both Naruto smirked. "COOL!" they yelled. Naruto held out his palm and the clone hovered his hands over Naruto's.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto roared, smashing the ground below him. To Naruto's surprise, a crater form where the rasengan had hit. "This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Who is there?"

Naruto turned around. Standing at the top of the stairs, looking rather annoyed, was the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Aka the women with the biggest cups in the world, according to Jiraiya. "Who is there?" she repeated. Naruto waved his arms and jumped as high as he could. "It's me! I'm here! Tsunade!"

The Godaime narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Probably some kids," Naruto heard her mutter. Naruto stared at her back as she walked down stairs. "No matter how loud I yell," Naruto whispered, "my voice will never reach them..."

The blonde started to drag his feet down stairs as well. "Might as well make the most of this here. The spiritual pressure of the Bijuu is bad but… I can't feel it anymore…why is that?"

Naruto tried his best to work out why he couldn't feel the Bijuu spirits anymore. _Is it because they've somehow died in the past five minutes? Is it because I'm so strong that they don't affect me as well as they did a moment ago?_

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't honestly expect us to report missions if you're three hours late every time!"

Naruto looked up. Standing a few feet away from him, looking as lazy as ever, was Kakashi. To his left was Sasuke, who had his hand in his pockets, and in front of him was Sakura, raising her fist and yelling at her sensei. Kakashi raised a hand and said, "Yo!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. Nothing much changed, apart from Naruto not being there. Even Sasuke had the same blue shirt on… doesn't he ever change?

"Don't you dare 'yo!' me! You're always late!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi sighed and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Look, I was only late because I saw two poor defenceless children who were stuck on the top of a tree. Naturally, I helped them."

"Naturally, my eye!"

Sasuke walked past the sensei and student and glared right over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. He frowned in confusion then stared at Sasuke. "What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke continued glaring. Naruto walked up to Sasuke's face and waved.

"Can…can you see me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something."

Naruto hung his head down. He had hoped for a minute there that Sasuke could see him, that he could talk to his old comrade again. He better not get his hopes up again.

"Well, we better not dawdle here anymore. We'll get our mission reported, and then we'll go home," said Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. They walked inside. Kakashi almost stepped inside, then stopped and gazed where Sasuke was staring. His eyes widened in surprise. "Is that…?"

Naruto bit his lip. Kakashi would never see him; he couldn't get his hopes up. "…Naruto?"

Naruto gasped and looked up suddenly. Kakashi shook his head and turned around. "That can't be him, he isn't wearing orange."

And with that sentence, the jonin walked inside the building too.

"He… he could see me… and if he could see me, than maybe he could hear me too! Maybe I could talk to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said to himself. "Maybe I can still be with these guys after all!"

**Thank you all for reading this!**

**Also, I totally annihilated classic Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate ninja 5. I was recreating the Valley of the End scene, so I was playing classic Naruto. It took me nine seconds to do it, according to the time thingy, and I lost NO LIFE AT ALL! Plus I was on insane! Whoop whoop whoop!**

**This is a note concerning my fanfic Sand Wizards:**

**I will not be updating for a while. I will write like, ten more chapters and publish them around January/February 2012, if the world has not ended by then. But till then, feel free to review this and the remaining chapters!**

**Well I am bored. What else is there to say…? Oh yeah! One of my dear friends Ariel (Her account on is Accidental Child) has published a new story called Tobi's Son, and I seriously recommend it! It's only got one chapter now, but I sure as hell laughed all through it. Tobi's such an idiot.**

**Say 'Doctor!' if you love Doctor Who, say 'Naruto!' if you love Naruto, say 'shinigami!' if you love Bleach, say 'L!' if you love Death Note, and say 'DATTEBYO MOTHER F*CKERS!' if you love all of the above :3.**

…**Review, People! I'm like a plant, guys, if I don't get reviews then I shrivel up and stop typing!**

…**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi wouldn't have died, Sasuke would be dead, and every boy (Except for Jiraiya-sama, Sarutobi-san, Kisame-san, Sasuke-baka, and every other guy over 40) would be topless for twenty chapters… then most of the Akatsuki wouldn't have died (Except for Madara…and Sasuke… bastards…)  
>If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't of made Ichigo-kun win in his fight against Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama saved Rukia-san, Ulquiorra-sama wouldn't die (*Sob* Whhhhhhhhhhhy?) and Byakuya-sama would rule over all. And Gin-kun would marry Rangiku-san; Ichigo-kun would marry Rukia, Byakuya-sama would marry me (I'm obsessed with him, as you can see), and they would all go off skipping in the sunset, while in the background Ulquiorra-sama comes back to life and annihilates every character I hate. In every anime. That includes Sasuke. And Madara. And Pride and Wrath and… the list could go on. And all of the boys (excluding those that look over 50) would be topless for many chapters… Byakuya-sama and Ulquiorra-sama would be topless for fifty chapters…<strong>

**This goes for all chapters…**

Minato is normally patient. He never loses his temper when someone is late. He doesn't care if his third seat is late coming to destroy a hollow; he would have annihilated it by then anyway. But when the person late is his son and he is three hours late, then he will become very, very angry. Plus, his dinner was getting cold.

Minato glared at the bowl opposite to him on the table. "Where is he?" he growled. The Yondaime stood up and stomped towards the Kuchiki mansion. Instead of knocking politely like Byakuya would have preferred, he kicked the door open and barged right in.

"BYAKUYA!" he roared. Byakuya blinked in surprise. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

Minato breathed in and out, and placed his hands on his hips. "Where the hell is my son?"

Byakuya sighed. "I was just going to ask you where my sister is."

Minato frowned. Naruto and Rukia lost at the same time? Looks like they went off on an adventure somewhere. But where?

"So they both went off somewhere together… to the world of the living?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Rukia wouldn't go there."

Minato imagined him being in Naruto's shoes. "If I were Naruto," he muttered, "I would like to go somewhere I can see… I can see… I can see my friends…so I would go to…"

Byakuya and Minato blinked in surprise. "THE SHINOBI WORLD!" Minato yelled. Byakuya frowned. Rukia knew she can't go there without permission.

Byakuya ran out of the door **(XD I can totally imagine Bya-chan doing that… Oh great it sounds like My Immortal. Character being waaaaaaay too ooc. Who knows, I might even start ritin lik tis cus im goffik gedit) **with Minato following behind him.

"Do you think Rukia would actually go there? She could go missing there," Minato asked. Byakuya nodded.

"She's done it before without my permission. Back then, I went and got her before she passed out. Now, I don't know how long she's been there for, and if they have been there for too long, they would die."

"Are you worried about them, Byakuya?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"…" Byakuya turned to Minato and glared daggers at him. "So what if I am?"

Minato smirked. He, Minato Namikaze, has seen Byakuya Kuchiki worried. The Byakuya. Minato is a very lucky shinigami.

**Shinigami Fox**

Rukia was leaning against a house in the village of Konoha. She could feel the spiritual pressure crushing her down. She could practically feel the killer intent that filled the air.

"Naru…to…" she panted, crouching down. "…Kai…en…"

Rukia noticed a shadow looming above her. She looked up and blinked a few times. "Who…?"

She couldn't see properly because she was looking at the bright sun, but she could just see a white coat, scarf and long black hair flowing in the wind. "Nii-sama…"

Then Rukia collapsed.

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

"Well I'm tired!" Naruto said happily, stretching his arms out behind him. Even though he said he was tired, he looked like he had enough energy in him to run around the whole village on his hands a thousand times. He was that energetic.

"What should I do now? Should I go back to Rukia? Nah, I just got here. I should go see Ichiraku ra…" Naruto stopped walking. In front of him stood a very familiar captain. "…men."

It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Just Naruto's luck. Byakuya just had to be there when he was about to visit Ichiraku.

Byakuya lifted up two fingers. Naruto gulped. Was he going to be shot with some pale lighting? Naruto flinched when the two fingers reached to his collar, and then…

Byakuya dragged him from behind while he walked.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Naruto yelped, struggling against Byakuya's hold. Byakuya kept on walking. "Bastard!"

Byakuya whacked the back of Naruto's neck. The blonde passed out, falling onto Byakuya's arms. "Uzumaki Naruto," Byakuya said calmly, staring at the boy in his arms. "You're a complete idiot."

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

"A D-ranked mission, what a waste of time! We shouldn't be doing missions; we should be finding information on Naruto's murderer!" Sakura whinged, crossing her arms. She reminded Sasuke a bit of Naruto. Complaining all the time. But it was that complaining that led them to saving the Mist, so he wasn't complaining. And he did agree with Sakura. Naruto's killer won't go without a punishment. "I agree with Sakura. I want to kill those bastards," Sasuke growled.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, staring into Tsunade's eyes, "there is no way we can continue missions when we're still mourning over Naruto. I know I sound stubborn now, but Naruto made team 7 what it is today."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura…we're all still recovering over our loss. But please, we need funds for our village. And speaking of funds, where is your sensei?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Kakashi was just there before, where is he now? "Yo!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" Sakura screeched, pointing accusingly at the silver hair jonin. Kakashi shrugged. "I was met by the ghost of Naruto."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Even he wouldn't make a joke about that. "You're using _Naruto _as an excuse? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sasuke screamed at Kakashi. Sakura was horrified, and Tsunade was glaring at Kakashi too. Said person frowned. At least, you thought he was frowning. It's impossible to tell when you couldn't see his face.

"Ah… yes… forgive me, Sasuke. I should take more attention to my words. I miss Naruto as much as you guys do. Sorry," Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again," Sasuke growled, glaring at the floor.

_I wasn't lying… I'm sure I saw Naruto... but when Obito died I started seeing him everywhere... sometimes he would wave to me, like he knew I was there. Maybe I'm just imagining things. That happens sometimes…_ Kakashi thought, gazing outside.

"Kakashi, do you have the report?"

Kakashi gave the paper to Tsunade. Her eyes scanned the writing. "You handled the mission well. Thanks," Tsunade said. "Team seven is done for the day. Dismissed!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the mansion, talking as they went.

"So are you going to visit Naruto tonight, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ino just got some new flowers, do you want to come with me and get some?" Sakura asked.

"Are there any orange flowers there?"

Sakura patted Sasuke on the back of his blue shirt. "Of course there is! What kind of flower shop doesn't have orange flowers **(The one down my street, actually…)**?"

Sasuke gave a small smile. His eyes were filled with sadness. "Huh? What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared up at the clouds. "I'm just thinking of someone else who loved orange…"

Tears brimmed up in his eyes. How many times has Naruto saved him? How many times has Sasuke saved Naruto? And Sasuke was willing to let all of that slip away from him, just so he could get Orochimaru's power. He was such an idiot.

"Well, should we get going?" Sakura asked, smiling at her comrade. Sasuke smiled back at her.

"Let's go, Naru- Sakura."

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

Kakashi stared down at Naruto's grave. Naruto was, surprisingly, given a stone with the Hokages. Tsunade said that he dreamed to be a Hokage, and that dream will live on forever. Kakashi gave one of his closed eye smiles. "You were real keen on that, weren't you?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. "Yo, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya crouched down and leaned back against Naruto's grave stone. All was silent, the two didn't utter a word.

…

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you think he's still out there, somewhere, training as hard as he used to?"

The jonin giggled. "If he is out there, that's what he would be doing. Do you believe in ghosts, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Dunno 'bout them, they've never spoken to me before. Why?"

Kakashi was about to open his mouth to explain how he saw Naruto, but paused. Would Jiraiya believe him when he said it? Well, it would be worth a shot, anyway…

"I think I saw Naruto."

"You WHAT?"

Jiraiya gaped at Kakashi, it looked quite comical. "It was just a few hours earlier. I saw Naruto. I'm sure of it," Kakashi finished. He peeked at Jiraiya from the corner of his eye. "Do you believe me?"

"…"

Kakashi sighed. Of course, he didn't believe him.

"…I believe you."

It was now Kakashi's turn to gape. "You… you do?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Or course I do, you would joke about something like that."

"I wonder what is wrong with me," Kakashi muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you just have a gift, that's all," Jiraiya replied with a grin. "Anyway, I'll be off now."

"You're going, just like that?"

Jiraiya ruffled Kakashi's hair. "I said my prayers, have you?"

Kakashi gave one of his one eye closed smiles to Naruto's gravestone. "Yeah. I might go home too."

Kakashi walked off with Jiraiya, listening to the old man bragging about how his book is the best in the world. _I wonder if Obito can hear me right now. _ He thought. _If you can, Obito…_

"Thank you."

**Ahhhhhhhh! That's the end of the fic, guys! Thank you for being with me all this time! It has been a pleasure!  
>… <strong>_(Other self: I'm sure she is joking)  
><em>**No I'm not! It ends here.  
><strong>_Don't listen to her.  
><em>**Fine, I'm just joking.  
>Review! Review! Review! X 100000000000<strong>

**You smell like banana bread.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! I am so sorry for the teeny tiny little wait (Okay, who am I kidding. It was a really long wait.) but I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it is quite small and nothing happens. My inspiration crashed and the chapters I had written were rushed and full of plot holes, so I rewrote the entire thing. The second half of this one and the next chapter will be filler (kind of). A funny kind, since this is in the humour genre and I like my humour. But don't expect the next chapter for a while. I made the mistake of putting my first three chapters too close to each other, when I could have evened it out. God, stupid Cloud!**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed, fav'd or alerted this fanfiction. I love all of you. Even you sub'n'runners.**

_The demon smirked behind its prison, waiting patiently for the moment to strike, the moment of weakness. It flicked its nine tails back and forth, posed as if it were about to pounce. Naruto stood and stared at it, in a kind of trance. He stepped forward, arm reaching out, zanpakuto raised and pointing at the demon. Then, before his very eyes, the demon collapsed and screamed an ear-splitting cry, wailing in agony and pain._

_Naruto blinked and stepped back, out of the trance. The demon continued screaming. Naruto widened his blue eyes, turned around, and bolted. Away from the demon, away from the noise, away from… away from…_

"_**What have we got here?**__"_

_Naruto opened his mouth slightly, and started to scream the same horrifying scream as the demon._

_He was melting. The flesh dripped from his skin, leaving only the bones. He held up his hands, terrified, and glanced up, eyes wide with sheer terror._

_And he saw something- no, someone. A man, upside down, grinning widely at the blonde, a zanpakuto at his side. "__**Well, this can't be good. Nope. This is the worst possible situation ever. Ever.**__"_

_Naruto tried to run, run away, anywhere as long as it was far away from this man that just _screamed _dangerous. "__**So, you're just gonna have to leave. Yeah, leave. That would be nice. Leave, scram, go away…**__" His smile grew even wider, a maniacal spark in his eyes. "__**…Die.**__"_

"AH!"

Naruto woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and his body was covered in sweat. Blonde hair stuck to his pale forehead. His breathing was irregular.

"What…what…?" Naruto gasped, scanning the room he was currently in. Something wasn't right. This wasn't his house. Where was his headband? Where was the scrolls that were normally scattered on the floor? He wasn't home. This was not Konoha.

Panic flooded him instantly. "Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"…Where am I?" he repeated.

His heart pounded even faster than before. Was it an enemy shinobi that kidnapped him? What happened to him?

_A raven haired boy._

What?

_A pink haired girl._

What was he seeing?

_A small group of enemies._

Why were they wearing masks?

_One man standing out from the rest, brown hair swaying in the wind and his clothes stained with blood._

He looked so familiar…

_Death._

"What was that…?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," a commanding voice filled the room. "You are in so much trouble young man. You made me say your full name."

Naruto gasped again and whipped around, seeing the Yondaime- no, his father- leaning against the frame in his shinigami clothes. _That's right…_ He thought, remembering. _I'm in the Soul Society… With my dad… and I… went back to Konoha with… Rukia, and then Byakuya found me and… and…!_

"**ARGH! Byakuya, you shitty bastard, making me look weak in front of no one!**" He suddenly screamed, flipping a nearby table over in his rage. Minato sweat dropped at the action, eyes following every object near his son that went flying.

"Naruto," he cut off Naruto, who was about to flip his bed. "Naruto, you ignored the regulations of the Soul Society and went to the Shinobi world- with Rukia, who could have died! Do you have any idea what kind of thing you did?" Minato's eyes pierced into Naruto's blue ones. Naruto trembled at his father's stare. He had expected anger, rage, fury, but instead his father's eyes were filled with disappointment.

"N-no…" the blonde mumbled, the floor suddenly starting to look a lot more interesting. Naruto stared the pattern, mentally counting the circles on the planks. He was lost for words. Why should he be in trouble? He didn't do anything wrong- there was nothing wrong with the Shinobi world for god's sake! And ignored the regulations? What regulations? Rukia went with him, it was alright! "What… what regulations?" Naruto asked, his head still down.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "There are rules against going there. Didn't Rukia tell you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Eh… no. Actually, I think she was the one who suggested we went there." Something else flashed through his memory, something he was going to ask his father...

"Oh! Dad! There's something I need to ask you!" Naruto finally glanced up, his face full of excitement. Minato would have shared the excitement at any other time- him and Naruto needed a lot of bonding to do, he read before that sharing emotions is a good way to bond. However, the current time was not the right time to follow his copy of '_Fatherly Bonding Time-IX'_. It was time to go on Minato's lecturing mode, the mode he only uses when telling off one of his squad, or when he used to lecture some of his students.

And seeing as Naruto was his son, he needed to be one hundred per cent serious about lecturing. So none of the interrupting crap.

"Naruto, that will have to wait for-"

"But dad, this is important! It's about my friends- well, my rival and my maste- ex-master!" Naruto interrupted.

Minato frowned slightly, confusion clear on his features. "Kakashi and that duck butt boy? What about them?"

Naruto breathed in, and looked Minato straight in the eye, his own sky blue ones glowing with slight hope. "Is it possible that the Sharingan eye- and Byakugan I guess- can detect not only chakra, but our spiritual energy too?"

Minato blinked a few times. The question had been… surprising. Not at all the question he had been expecting. He had been expecting a question along the lines of, "What will happen to me?" or "Can I get off without a punishment?". He already had the answers to both questions in his head ready.

His mind reeled for a few minutes, processing the information. _Something must have happened… _he deduced, deep in thought.

"Uh, dad…? Are you okay?"

The sound of his son's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh, I thought for longer than expected," he muttered under his breath. "Anyway," he raised his voice slightly, so Naruto could hear him, "I will have the twelfth division look into that. But don't think you can avoid this, Naruto."

Naruto let out a small moan.

"Had Byakuya not been there when he was, you would have died from the pure spiritual energy. _Rukia was about to go into a coma_. Listen, son," Minato kneeled so he was facing his son, his face serious, "you know more than anyone else about protecting friends. So you must know that going there is the exact opposite of protecting friends. Please promise me you will never go there again."

It was not a question, it was a statement. Naruto swallowed. "Y-yes, I swear."

A wide grin crept its way to Minato's mouth. "Well, then! Time for my favourite part of this!" He clapped his hands together, his mood way too happy for the situation. "Punishment!"

Naruto groaned.

"With Rukia!"

Naruto smiled slightly. If his punishment was with Rukia, it couldn't be _that _bad…

"And decided by the lovely Unohana and I!"

Minato leant into Naruto's ear and whispered his punishment. He pulled back and watched with amusement as his son's face went through many emotions, mainly disgust, horror, terror and shock.

He chuckled quietly. His son's first punishment was going to be a fun one.

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

He would have to get Rukia for this later. It wasn't his fault! She should have at least tried to stick up for him when Byakuya was telling her off (He didn't know if he actually did, but she should have tried to mention _something_ to him!), but _no_, apparently it was his fault as much as it was hers. Damn women!

Although, he did run away from her, but that was only because he needed to see his friends again. He had an excuse, whereas she just went there for her own enjoyment.

"Hello, Uzumaki," Rukia's clear voice rang across the filthy hallway, her light footsteps echoing across the walls. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and glared at her, a peg holding his nose together.

"Why didn't you say anything? It wasn't my fault," he growled. Rukia smiled and laughed, a peg also holding her nose.

"I didn't want to face this alone," Rukia gestured towards the hallway, which was covered from top to bottom in pure filth. They were located in the eleventh division's headquarters, a place that rarely got clean, mainly because the fourth division would be kicked out of there by the eleventh company (until Unohana had a talk with them).

Naruto and Rukia had been given the worst punishment imaginable.

They must clean the entire eleventh company headquarters- _including the shinigami_.

**SHINIGAMI FOX**

"So… where should we start first?" Naruto flung the broom over his shoulder, eyeing the mess with a determined glint in his eye. "Obviously this is just a small part of the place, and this will probably take a couple of hours at least. So everything else would take well more than two, maybe three days. Not to mention the members." Naruto shuddered at the thought of giving sweaty, disgusting men (for he had yet to see a woman in eleventh company apart from Yachiru, but she was a girl so that didn't count) a wash. His pride will never be the same again.

Rukia pointed towards a corner of the hallway with the tip of her broom. "You start there," she shifted her broom to the other side of the hallway, far away from Naruto's corner, "and I start there. We work our way in and when we meet at the middle, we go open the rooms and clean a side each." A look of disgust flashed across Rukia. "It'll take time, and it will be the most disgusting thing we have ever done."

"But we will go through this!" Naruto suddenly shouted, a fist pumped in the air.

"Yes! We will go through together!" Rukia shouted along with Naruto, mimicking his actions.

They glanced at each other and then towards their challenge.

"We are going to die," they both commented, a cloud of depression hanging over them.

**Omake:**

"What… am I wearing?" Naruto gaped at what he had on.

Rukia grinned. "Isn't this so kind of my brother, to design clothes for us to wear?"

Naruto continued to stare. "…Am I meant to be… a bear crossed with a beaver?"

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys mean the world to me, honest.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, anyone here read One Piece or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler? I got into One Piece last year and it's my favourite anime/manga of all time and I've made quite a few fanfiction for that. And I'm loving Kuroshitsuji. Up to date, and this arc reminds me of Harry Potter.**


End file.
